1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite structure, and more particularly, to a composite structure including a graphene sheet having a substantially two-dimensional shape and a nanostructure having a substantially one-dimensional shape, and a method of manufacturing the composite structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although carbon nanotubes have been known since at least the 1990s, graphene having a plate-shape structure has been only recently available. Graphene is a thin-film material having a thickness of several nanometers. In graphene, carbon atoms are arrayed in two-dimensions and graphene has high electrical conductivity because a charge therein functions as particle having zero effective mass. Graphene also has high thermal conductivity and high elasticity. Thus, graphene and various applications thereof have been intensively studied. Accordingly, it has been determined that graphene can be used to manufacture transparent and flexible devices due to its high electrical conductivity and elastic characteristics.